1. Technical Field
This invention relates to metal working and more particularly to an improved sheet metal workholder.
2. Background Art
Workholders for gripping sheet material which is to be positioned are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,743 is exemplary of prior art workholders having a pivot arm with gripper jaw formed at one end and the other end positioned by an actuator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,747 and 2,701,017 show examples of other known workholders.